


Sinners' comfort

by Esther_in_Wonderland



Category: Welcome to the Game (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kinky, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esther_in_Wonderland/pseuds/Esther_in_Wonderland
Summary: You have done enough bad things in your life, you feel like noone can understand you, until you met the hitman that some crazy guy sent after your neighbor...
Relationships: Lucas Kumiega/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Lately your life has been kind of a dead end... 

You were sitting at your desk, pen and notebook to your right, tranquilizers on your left side... Oh what would life be without them lately!  
You realized that you messed your life up pretty good... all your friends were gone, your relatives, anyone you knew... 

'SINNER' was carved into your lower left arm, still bloody and probably gonna leave a scar... 

Yes... that's what you are, a bloody sinner in need to pay for what you did... what you did to society, what you did to people who trusted you, what you did to yourself...

Your eyes wandered over to the time, displayed on the lower right corner of your computer. 

11:47 pm  
Almost midnight... 

The building you were living in was a huge complex, you lived on the 8th floor, the view over NY was amazing, especially during night times...  
It was a shady building with lots of shady business going on... but as long as noone asked any questions, everyone was satisfied and happy.... or so it seemed. 

Just the other day a SWAT team raided your next door neighbor... Edwards... or something was his name, God that noise right in the middle of the night...  
You catched yourself with an odd thought:  
Secretly you wished that these guys had 'raided' you... But after a few pills you came down to earth again. 

But honestly, you were fitting into this dubious building pretty well; your work wasn't actually the most serious thing either.  
Actually the SWAT might damn well have been coming after you just as well the other day... 

You rarely left your apartment, your workplace was the Deepweb.  
You usually just called it  
"Distribution of various goods and services"...  
Once a month you met the taskmaster at a random place they would tell you short term, to grab your schedule and the payment of course. Totally anonymous, discretion was everything.

You let your mind linger around when all of a sudden you could hear a faint noise from your door, someone was obviously tampering with the lock.

Seconds later, before you could even get up, you gazed into a pair of dark eyes... oh and of the barrel of a silenced hot metal.  
A bald Caucasian man in a black suit, matching black leather gloves... 

You probably should have feared for your life by now, but the meds did a pretty decent job. 

You managed to confuse him that's what you could tell.  
Who wouldn't quiver down in fear at his sight?...  
But you were tranquilized from the meds. 

"Chyba sobie żartujesz!   
Niech cię szlag trafi."  
Without putting down the silenced gun, he came closer to where you were sitting. His look wandered to the bloody knife next to your keyboard.  
He obviously noticed the drugs and your cut arm... 

"co do kurwy nędzy?  
wszystko w porządku?" 

"Ha, you wonder, why I don't beg for my life?!..." 

"Jasna cholera! co zrobiłeś?" 

"I dont understand Russian or whatever...  
But judging by that gun and that totally stereotype dress... I can pretty well imagine what your profession is..."  
You scrutinized the tall man in the black suit...  
He was heavily tattooed, even on his head. 

"Not that it is your business, but it's Polish..."  
God, his thick deep accent made you shudder... 

You dared to stare up to him. 

"You're here to kill me, am I right?"

After he put his gun aside, he walked towards you and reached for the pills on your desk.  
He got rid of his gloves, then grabbed you by your throat, forcing you to look into his cold eyes.  
He placed two fingers from his other hand onto your neck. 

"G...god!..." 

"Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?" 

The guy supposed to kill you checks your vital signs... wow. 

He let go off you then.  
"You're okay, just lay down a bit." 

You were kind of confused.  
"You're not going to kill me?!" 

He took a look out of the window, then turned his attention back to you.  
"Not here for you... No women, no underaged... Look at you, you're pretty much both..." 

Was that a reason to be relieved or disappointed? 

You did as he told you and walked over to your bed.  
He watched your every move.  
After you let yourself fall down, you watched at him with a questioning demeanor.  
Thanks to the meds you were pretty disinhibited. 

"If you don't want to kill me, then why don't you just rape me, fuck me hard?!" 

He looked back at you, kind of confused. 

"Now, what?" 

"Jesteś nienormalna!  
I have my morals left..." 

You laughed as his words were out.  
"You are a contract killer, Sir!...  
And believe me, I am not a good person! I deserve to get punished, I'd love to get punished by you, very hard and painful! God, you make me wet, please force your huge Polish cock deep inside of me, use me, have your way with me!  
I bet your life is just as sad as mine sometimes, so why don't we give each other a bit of relief, let's ease our pains..." 

You wanted this charismatic, handsome stranger, now!  
You dropped down onto your knees, right in front where he was standing. 

"W...what you doing?!" 

You could clearly see, that you totally got him!  
The least he would have expected before he intruded into your place was a needy psycho chick. 

"I got a fucking job to finish, where is Edwards?!" 

Down on your knees, right in front of him you gave him a confused look. 

"He's living here with you, aren't you like..." 

Eventually you managed to put two and two together! Now it made sense!  
You started to laugh. 

You could tell, that the hitman got nervous. 

"He was my next-door neighbor, abso-fucking-lutely not my kind of guy!"  
You needed to make that clear at any rate. 

"Was?" 

"Jep, you're one day late, Sir. No idea what his deal was, but last night a SWAT team arrested him. Hah! Somehow funny that of all things THAT saved his life now." 

He stayed quiet, clearly lost in his thoughts. 

Eventually you gently reached for his belt and undid it, then looked up to him.  
"Please, Mr. Polish Hitman, Sir! Allow me to serve you, I want your dick down my throat!" 

"Dziwak suka!..." 

After you undid his pants, you made him sit on the edge of your bed, so you could make it more comfortable for him.  
Finally you freed him from his underwear and you saw his impressive length. 

"You sure about wanting this down your throat?"  
His words were almost teasingly. 

You took him into your hands and began to stroke. You placed a tender kiss onto his tip and began to swirl your tongue around his member.  
You caressed his lower abdomen, touching one of his scars, you were wondering about the stories behind them...  
You placed a kiss on the scar and gently stroke over the area.  
It didn't take long until he was hard as rock.  
That sight made you moan and you eagerly started to take him in. 

Someone hired a hitman on your neighbor and here you were, having the man's dick inside your mouth, enjoying that handsome fucker... 

You were hoping he would enjoy what you did and use force, but instead he was unbelievably gentle.  
He gestured you next to him onto the bed after he pulled his dick out of your mouth. 

"Okay, you convinced me, I'll deal with you in a different way..."  
He smirked, then took you in a strong embrace and caressed your face with his hand. 

"Nothing of my cum gets wasted, you understand me?"  
His soft touch turned into a slap right onto your cheek. 

God these words! Now we're talking!  
"Of course not, Sir!"  
Your eyes were sparkling in anticipation. 

He smiled towards you and gave you a pat onto your head.  
"I will make sure! Now get undressed for me!" 

You were glad he seemed to enjoy it and you willingly got rid of all your clothes. 

He immediately noticed how soaking wet you became for him. 

He gestured you back onto your knees and you took him back into your mouth without hesitation and further down your throat. 

This time he applied more force, you had to suppress a few tears. 

He finally grabbed your hair, letting him overtake his masculine insincts and thrusted into your eager mouth, making it very hard for you not to gag.

"slut wants to get punished, she get what she wants!"

While you put every effort in satisfying him, he grabbed your ass with his other hand and forced you onto him even tighter. 

He pulled out right while he came, spreading his white cream all the way up from down your throat into your mouth, probably making it harder for you to swallow, testing your skills. 

You willingly swallowed every last drop, then licked his member clean.  
"Thank you, Sir! You taste soo good!" 

"Good little girl being grateful for getting my cum inside." 

You could tell he started to like it. 

He was barely exhausted, figures thinking about what he does for a living... 

He sat upright on the bed and got rid of the rest of his clothing. 

Your eyes wiedened.  
"Can I...?" 

He opened his arms invitingly, giving you permission to approach onto his warm chest. 

"Ohhh this... this feels soo good..."  
You tightened your grip and caressed his chest, placing soft kisses onto it. 

When he turned onto his side, you noticed a relatively fresh wound. 

You placed your flat hand close to the injury, it seemed like a stab wound...  
"Let me take care of this, yeah?" 

He gave you a confused look. 

"It might get infected, don't worry I can do such things, I have anesthetics here, you won't feel a thing, I promise." 

Your words didn't seem to do any good, he moved a few inches away from you, put back on his boxers and sat up against the wall. 

"Please, just let me have a closer look at it, yeah?  
This must hurt like shit, I don't want you to suffer any pain..."  
You held his hands and looked him straight into his eyes. 

He eventually went onto his back again, tilting his waist towards you, cursing something in his native language... 

"I'll be back in a second, just gonna get dressed, sterilize my hands and get some supplies."

After you came back, you noticed he was holding your ID-card in one of his hands, your wallet was on the table.  
He looked up to you, comparing the photo on the ID-card to you.  
"[y/n]..." 

"Yeah, mind telling me the name of the man that just fucked my throat?" 

He hesitated.  
"Lucas." 

You put on a pair of medical examination gloves and smiled.  
"My pleasure..." 

Gently you began to palpate the approximately 2 inch long stab.  
"I will have to stitch that up, but I'm sure it will heal fast if you let me treat it right away." 

You drew a syringe from one of the vials into your medical bag. 

He immediately backed off.  
"No drugs!"  
He sounded angry and determining. 

"Oh c'mon I had your dick down my throat, you don't trust me?" 

He gave you an intimidating look.  
"I allow you, to treat wound, but no shot, no anesthetic!"  
He reached forward and with one skilled move, he slapped the syringe out of your hand.  
His moves were really mesmerizing, he's so fast and skilled, he sure went through a hard and demanding training... 

"I...I can't treat you, if you won't let me numb that area, this is gonna hurt like shit and you will probably pass out then." 

His answer followed immediately:  
"You seriously think I can't deal with a little pain?..."  
He seemed kinda pissed. 

You had to admit, that he probably would be able to take a lot more pain than any 'usual' person. 

"Okay, but if it's too much, you got to tell me, promised?!" 

His only reply was a gruff growl. 

"Oh God, this will hurt me more than you, I'm so sorry in advance!" 

While you were shivering, he couldn't be any calmer...  
"Just do, what you have to do already." 

You gently cleaned the wound, very soft and tender, before the pain would hit.  
The inevitable first stitch followed.  
Much to your surprise, the Polish hitman showed no signs of being in pain, not even a tiny flinch.  
You quickly did the second stitch, followed by the third and a fourth.  
You were relieved, when you could seal the freshly stitched up wound with a bandage. 

"Please tell me, that the fucker who did that to you got what he deserved..." 

His smirk pretty much answered your question...  
"Why so furious, little girl?" 

"He could have killed you!" 

He seemed kinda amused.  
"Soo?" 

You crossed your arms, giving him an accusing look.  
"Just be careful, it needs to heal!" 

You removed the latex gloves and put away the medical supplies again.  
"You might want to rest now, feel free to use my bed, I can take the sofa." 

He got up and joined over to where you were standing.  
"Thanks [y/n]. And you said, you're not a good person..." 

You looked him in the eyes. Something about this man gave you a feeling of deep empathy and understanding. 

"Oh believe me, I am definitely not. It's just you, I feel you're different..." 

You paused. 

"Who the hell wants Edwards dead anyway?" 

He immediately placed his hand under your chin, forcing you to look straight into his eyes.  
"It's dangerous to ask such questions!"  
His admonishing words were followed by a gentle touch of your chest, then he placed a hand on your shoulder, moving it downwards along your arm until he held your hand.  
"Come over, now it's my time to treat you." 

You gave him a bashful smile and willingly followed him onto the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

He placed a kiss onto your forehead and lifted your shirt, removing it from your body.  
"Lay down on your back for me and try to relax." 

You did as you've been told and intuitively closed your eyes.  
You could feel how he slowly took off your pants. 

He joined you onto the mattress and dragged you close to him. You rested your head on his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat.  
His warmth made you shiver. 

"Are you afraid [y/n]?" 

Were you afraid?...  
Lying to him would definitely do you no good.  
"I... I don't know, Sir. You definitely make me nervous." 

He ran his hand through your messy hair.  
"Nervous?"  
He circled his other hand over your lower abdomen and farther down, shoving his fingers under your panties, gently probing you. 

A needy moan eacaped your mouth as he inserted his fingers into your soaking cunt; first one then another, scissoring you. 

"Such a good little girl! You really need it, don't you?"  
He removed his fingers and cupped your clit. 

What a sweet feeling! You humped against his hand, trying to feel him harder.  
"Please, fuck me. Fuck me hard and merciless, please have your way with me, I soo need you!" 

After he freed you from your panties, he forced you on your belly. 

He removed his own underwear and placed himself right between your legs after he spread them apart. 

Now you would get what you begged for, extradited to the skilled eastern european assassin. Seriously, what was wrong with you?... 

Before you could end your thoughts, he already placed the head of his cock at your wet entrance, his hands resting between your ass-cheeks and hips, keeping you in place. Not that you intended to struggle or back off, but the sole thought that you wouldn't be able to, even if you tried, made you extra excited. 

You rolled back your eyes in anticipation and tried to raise your ass up against his groin, giving him easier access to your lower fuckholes. 

After teasing your soaking pussy, he grabbed your legs and made you bend down on your knees, ass facing up towards him invitingly. 

Your breath started to get heavy and unsteady when he started to stroke your ass.  
First gently, then his grip tightened and he started to apply more force. His touch turned into a slap, making you twitch immediately. 

"This ass will look even better with my marks on it!" 

Another slap followed, harder this time and you had to groan involuntarily. 

"What a needy little slut we have here..." 

You could clearly hear, he was enjoying himself. 

Again he placed his tip at your craving pussy, slowly and teasingly moving up.  
One forceful thrust later, he buried his hard cock down your asshole. 

You couldn't help but scream in pain.  
"Holy shit!!!"  
You clenched your fists into the bedsheets. 

"Hurts?" 

"Y...yyehh, a lot!" 

"You said, you want me to punish you." 

"I...I know. I didn't ask you to stop!"  
Part of you was ashamed but offering yourself to this guy felt just so right, exactly what you needed right now. 

He slowly pulled back, only to thrust in once more. 

You had to struggle suppressing another scream. 

Once he was in completely, he slapped your ass again. 

"Ahhh!"  
You winced but managed to keep yourself steady. 

He grabbed your hair and forced your head back towards him.  
He forced his fingers into your mouth, making you suck them, to humiliate you, but of course you obeyed willingly.  
"Look at this submissive little girl."  
As his words were out, he thrusted in one more time. His fingers shoved into your mouth made it especially hard to even whimper.  
With his dick still buried down your ass, he relocated his hands on your ass-cheeks, softly rubbing and spreading them, then slowly pulling out of you again. 

Emptiness was filling you again, it felt way better with his luscious cock up there...  
But before you could lament, he dragged you in a tight and proprietary embrace, very enjoyable and tender, you actually felt wanted for once. 

You reciprocated his embrace, trying to be as gentle as possible, your hands sliding over his back, carefully touching him teasingly. 

After he placed a kiss on your neck, he grabbed your upper arms and forced you down on your back, facing him. 

With your eyes closed seductively, you smiled towards him. 

"Now little sinner-girl. Want me to fill that pussy of yours?" 

As you looked up to him, he stroke his shaft, looking down on his prey; a shivering, begging mess, that's what he made out of you. 

"Please, don't ask, just do it, Sir! Fuck me hard, I soo want this! I need you inside of me!"  
Your desperate pleading got muffled when he placed his strong hand over your mouth.  
Your eyes widened. The thought that this man kills people for a living drove you close to insanity, he could easily end your life, you were totally at his mercy and you loved it! 

Without further hesitation he placed himself right over your entrance, painfully slow teasing your clit with his big cock, making you moan involuntarily and uncontrolled.  
As he slowly lowered himself onto you, he slid his cock in, so slow it almost hurt. 

You couldn't help but moan in ecstasy as he adjusted himself on top of you, then finally he forced himself down completely, so you had to take his entire length. 

The first insertion was really painful, you had trouble keeping your breath steady.  
This man hurt you, but in the most pleasurable way you could imagine... 

He wasted no time and build up a steady pace, every move with a stunning precision...  
Having this man's cock inside was by far the most blissful thing lately. 

You didn't even try to suppress your screams from now on, you wanted them to know!  
You're offering your body to a Polish hitman, he fucks you hard and you simply love it!  
"God... Lucas... you feel so good! Please, please make me your property, I need you, I swear!"  
A few skilled moves later and he got you over the edge. 

He placed a hand on your forehead, then slid down carefully to your cheeks.  
"Im about to cum, don't try to struggle, you know it'd be in vain."  
His words were a mix of a threat and a promise. 

"I won't, Sir! Fill me up, cum deep inside of me, I promised you, not to waste anything.  
Make me your property, I wanna be all yours, Sir!" 

Moments later you felt him release deep inside of you, making sure, you would get his seeds deep in. 

The Polish hitman fucked you blank into your craving cunt, just as you begged him to do.  
After all, why should he care about getting you pregnant?... 

"Ahhh, Lucas..."  
As you lay there, all exhausted, some of his semen was dripping out of your cunt. You carefully shoved it back in, as good as you could, licking your fingers clean afterwards, then you cramped your legs together to keep his load in. 

He sat right next to where you were lying, staring down at your fully exposed body.  
Gently he rubbed his cock over your breasts to stain you with the last remains of his thick whiteish cum. 

This felt good, a bit humiliating but that's what gets you high. 

"So you think thats enough or do you deserve some more punishment?" 

"Sir, I know you can torture..."  
A lewd smile towards the floor and the kinky thoughts overwhelmed you... 

"I just planted my seeds into you, you know what that could mean and besides...  
I might mark you..." 

"I'd soo love to get marked by you, Sir..." 

He sat down at the corner of your bed, gazing towards the window.  
"Believe me, you don't want to get tortured by me..." 

You didn't know what to answer, instead you placed your hand onto his shoulder.  
"I really enjoyed this, Lucas..." 

After a few moments of silence, he placed his hand onto yours. 

You approached closer from behind and embraced him with your free hand, then snuggled your head towards his back.  
It was tattooed completely just aswell, some of these Orthodox church tower-thingies... 

He clasped your hand and removed it from his shoulders, placing a tender kiss onto it, then turned back to face you and gently dragged you down with him, keeping you in his strong embrace. 

You couldn't care less about getting clean, you could still change the sheets after you got up, so you slowly drifted off to sleep close to him, in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

When you woke up again, you immediately reached next to you, only to realize that you were alone again...  
Wait! Was that just a dream?...  
No way... your bedsheets were totally stained and you could clearly feel, what he did to you.  
Remains of semen were still leaking out of you. 

It didn't took long until your disappointment turned into anger.  
"Shit, shit, SHIT!!!"  
Frantically you ran into the bathroom and into the shower-cabin.  
Even though you knew, after keeping in his cum the entire time until now, it would be too late anyway, you tried to get rid of the remains as thoroughly as possible.  
There was no way you could handle a child, you never even considered having one, nothing for you. 

After hours of pondering and damaging your brain, the simple solution to this problem popped into your mind, almost hilarious, that it took you so long!  
All you had to do was going to the pharmacy and get one of these 'Plan-B' pills. 

30 minutes later you were back home again.  
You got yourself a glass of water and swallowed the tiny orange-ish pill.  
"Goodbye maybe-baby..." 

You went back onto your bed, avoiding the stained parts. As your thoughts were revolving around what happened during the last 24 hours you just stared up to the ceiling... 

He just disappeared... The only thing that was left as a reminder of the Polish contract killer's presence was the pain he gave you...   
Without even really noticing, a tear ran down along the side of your cheek.  
Something about this man felt somehow... special? He really excited you, not only the way he fucked you...  
You had no idea, that you were even able to have such feelings, you were pretty sure that you managed to get rid of them a long time ago.  
Maybe you just needed someone that would scold you from time to time? Maybe you just wanted the pain? Or someone who would tell you what to do?... 

You decided to do what you always did when you had a difficult time, the ultimate solution to numb yourself: drugs!  
You went for a mix of tranquilizers and opioides.  
You were well aware, that you had work to do, but you couldn't care less at that moment, you just wanted to forget... 

Soon after you swallowed the pills, a familiar, warm feeling took over your body. You sat down and closed your eyes, just contemplating and as the hours passed, another dusk was setting over the city.  
You walked to the bathroom, where you kept all your 'medical supplies'. You decided that you need something harder this time to make you feel better. 

You drew the liquid, Ketamine, from one of the vials into a syringe, followed by another one labeled Fentanyl, deciding that a bit more would still be better than not enough and wasting a dose. 

While the needle was still inside your arm, you could already feel things getting blurry, still you managed to inject the rest of it.  
Immediately things started to fade out into nothingness. Your attempt of getting up ended on the floor. And then there was just the void. 

... 

And then, as if no time passed at all, there was light, a dull pain ran through your entire body. Eventually you managed to open your eyes completely. You tried to move, but you couldn't. As you slowly regained   
consciousness, you realized that you were securely restrained.  
You were able to move your head, enough to make out a human silhouette sitting over at the couch. 

Wait! You remembered dropping down to the floor... Now you were laying in your bed, tied up.  
Even though your vision was still blurry, you could clearly see how the person approached towards you after noticing that you were conscious again. 

"Odjebało ci, Przestań się tak zachowywać! " 

A hard smack into your face was what followed immediately. 

"Głupia dziewczyna!  
Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?!" 

He grabbed you by your hair and another hit followed. Due to being tied down there was no chance for you to dodge, you were far too weak anyway. 

"Lucas..."   
How long was he there watching you?...  
And how long have you been out?  
You couldn't help but break out in tears.  
Thats when you realized, that you were only wearing your underwear. 

He took out a knife and easily freed you from the restraining, touching your bare skin with the sharp blade. You held your breath but you couldn't suppress to shiver. 

"Y..you came back..."  
Your first attempt to get up failed, your body was still too weak. 

"Why did you do this?!"  
He was obviously pretty upset, but eventually dragged you up, making you face him.  
His grip was tight, he burried his fingers into your bare skin, rough and painful. This definitely would leave marks, but you didn't mind at all, no it rather turned you on.  
You felt how he tightened his grip on one hand some more and removed his other.  
One more time he slapped you into your face, while he held you in place.  
"I do this, because I care for you, you get me?!" 

"I... I'm sorry, Sir. I thought you wouldn't want to see me again, I was so sad when you were gone..."  
You squeezed your eyes tight to keep the tears from running out, but in vain, you couldn't help it. 

"Silly girl, you!"  
With his flat hand he wiped away some of the tears, then embraced you tight. 

Despite all the sobbing, you still managed to answer him:  
"P...please, don't abandon me, I promise to do anything you tell me, I will do what you say, always!" 

After he broke the embrace, he took you by your hand.  
"Sorry for the castigation, [y/n], but you really scared me, I was worried about you and I don't want you to do such dumb shit again!  
If you ever harm yourself again, I will chain you up and fuck you so hard, that you definitely won't enjoy it anymore! Did I make myself clear?!"  
The grip on your hand tightened. 

It was clearly visible that he did quite a good job scaring you, even though that sounded actually pretty hot to you... It took you a while until you were able to answer him, or answer at least somewhat.  
"Y...you were worried... about me?!" 

No reaction...  
Instead he took a few steps over to the table and took the small box that was left from the Plan-B Pill. 

"Hey, what? I definitely don't want a child!"  
The one thing, that was absolutely out of question for you, so you certainly wouldn't justify yourself for that.  
"Why did you tie me down while I was out, by the way?" 

He replaced the empty box onto the table and looked back to you.  
"For your own security..." 

You hesitated for a while. It would have been easy for him, to abuse you while you were unconscious. He took care of you instead.  
"Thank you." 

"You really have to learn valuing your life, you act like a stupid kid!" 

He was really getting at you.  
A confused look was all you gave him.  
A damn contract killer was lecturing you about the value of life...  
But you didn't wanted to upset him any more, so you decided to stay silent and just nod. 

Gently but determining he reached under your chin making you once again face him.  
"You will behave for me, right?!" 

Your eyes widened and you were intimidated, still you could squeak out an acquiescent noise.  
This man scared the shit out of you, but you were totally fond of him at the same time.  
Whatever he would do to you, you would let it happen. 

A needy moan eacaped your mouth and you approached to him but you didn't dare to touch him without his assent. 

"I put your clothing in the bathroom, take a shower, the cold water will help to make you feel better again." 

You nodded approvingly and aimed for the bathroom. 

"I will make you dirty again once you're back out." 

You turned back to him and blushed. 

You sat down on the bottom of the shower cabin and closed your eyes, the cold water running over your head and down your body felt just great. Despite the relaxing sensation you tried not to take too long, you wanted to go back to Lucas...  
You hurried getting all clean and dried up again. You decided not to get dressed, so he could come right to the point. 

Without a single word, he got over towards you. He placed his hand on your chest and slowly caressed you there. Immediately after that, he grabbed your arm. Far from gentle he dragged you over onto the bed.  
"[y/n]" 

You stretched your limbs seductively, knowing that such a submissive girl would be the desire of any guy, but you offered yourself solely to him.  
"Yes, Sir?" 

After he undid his pants, he reached for your legs and spread them apart, preparing his prey for his pleasure.  
"You will endure what I do to you, whenever I please. I will take care of you and you will obey to me, got that?" 

'Taking care' actually sounded pretty damn good, you were sure he would be a great master and you were more than willing to be his property.  
"Of course, Sir!"


	4. Chapter 4

You always considered yourself as an independent woman, a punk...  
But somehow you had the urge to obey to this man.  
Your thoughts came to an abrupt end when the Polish man shoved his hard cock into your craving cunt. No teasing, no foreplay, hard and merciless.  
"God, Lucas!"  
You were stunned. 

"Like this?!" 

"I like anything you do to me..."  
You were aware, he would cum right into you again, you couldn't resist him, you would not dare to! Besides you were a total cum-whore for him, the sole thought of having his seeds in an on you made you go crazy. 

"Ah yes? Then tell me, what you'd like me to do to you?"  
He kept thrusting into you, as he calmly spoke. 

"I wouldn't dare to tell you, what to do, Sir!" 

He seemed to be satisfied with your answer since he gently patted your head.  
"You're a good girl, I like that." 

His teasing words were so arousing, you had to struggle not to cum right away, his dick filled you up completely, it hurt but not in a bad way.  
"Ahh t...thank you, S...sir!"  
You could feel he was close himself, so you tightened your folds around his dick, trying your best to make him unload into you.  
One last thrust and you could feel how he was inseminating you. Your eyes rolled back in extasy and your arms were spread over your head, still pinned down by his forceful and strong grip.  
You were panting heavily as he slowly pulled out.  
"Oh God, Lucas...  
...You made me cum so hard!..." 

With a satisfied smile on his lips, he looked down onto your used and abused body.  
"Were not done, yet!"  
Your eyes widened and he once again tightened his grip on you.  
"Im gonna fill you once more."  
He shove his index finger into your cum-dripping cunt and made you lick up his semen from it.  
After relocating his hand onto your chest to feel your heartbeat, he took his member into his hand.  
"Be a good girl and open up for me."  
Gently you did as he demanded and reached for his tip with your tongue as he inserted it into your mouth.  
Even though your sex-life was pretty much non-existent lately, you could tell, that you did pretty well and you were amazed about how quickly he got hard again as you were gently and carefully licking. 

When he decided you were done giving him oral, he placed himself onto your lower body once again. 

Before you could make up any further thoughts, he was inside of you again. This man really fascinated you, his every move felt so skilled and precise.  
With an exhausted moan you relaxed your muscles and just let it happen, he made a perfect mess out of you.  
And again, just as he promised, he fucked your blank cunt, completely unprotected, going to shoot another load right into your womb... 

After he finished up, he got a towel and pressed it over your entrance to keep his cum forced in. 

You could almost think he wanted to force you getting pregnant by him, breed you, use you as his cum slut...God, you loved these humiliating thoughts...  
But you definitely did not want a child, no damn way, you would just go and get the contraception pill the next day, so you could be safe. 

His other arm was wrapped around you from behind as you were leaning back against the head of the bed, holding you in a tight embrace.  
"You feeling good [y/n]?" 

You reciprocated his question.  
"Do you?" 

"I do." 

"Then I'm very good."  
You gave him a shy smile and placed your hand on his lower arm. 

As you were lying close to him, you closed your eyes and enjoyed his comforting warmth. You couldn't remember the last time you felt that protected and secure... Probably never. 

Again you noticed how he gently checked your pulse.  
"I can tell, you're still in fear..." 

Immediately he interrupted your attempt to answer him. 

"Just don't lie, you can't fool me..." 

Was he right?... Yes he was... 

After getting up, he offered you his hand and led you over to the sofa. You kept your legs squeezed together as good as possible, thanks to the towel you managed not to stain the sofa.  
Without further words, he left for the bathroom, not for long, only until he got himself dressed again.  
Immediately he re-joined you, sitting right next to you, reaching for your upper arm, caressing you softly as you rested your head onto his shoulders. 

The next thing you felt was a sting right into your left upper arm.  
Your eyes widened and you gazed towards him with a shocked expression.  
Your breath immediately started to get heavy, adrenaline was flooding your body.  
He removed his hand and tossed a syringe aside.  
Didn't he just tell you, to quit drugs?!...  
You wanted to speak, but you couldn't, breathing got more and more difficult. 

"Calm, try to relax, it's okay."  
He took your hands into his and tried to comfort you. 

What the hell did he just do?  
You tried to steady your breath as good as possible, you had no pain, it obviously wasn't poison... After all, why would he want to kill you now?

Seconds later a warm somehow kind of familiar feeling kicked in. 

As he was holding your hands, you stared back to him and all of a sudden you started to cry. 

"I'm sorry [y/n], but I need to be absolutely sure..." 

You understood what he was referring to... 

You wiped away the tears and sobbed.  
"There is nothing that I wouldn't tell you if I weren't drugged! I mean well nothing that would make me suspicious, I don't wanna harm you, I want to be with you. Yes, I am afraid of you, I am afraid of doing something you don't like, then again the thought of getting punished by you makes me needy as fuck! You are the master, Sir and I don't care if we just met, I fell for you the very moment I saw you!" 

The drug made you involuntarily shed your heart and he was listening, well after all that's what he wanted obviously and now you were totally dissipated and willing to talk. 

"Lucas..."  
You hugged him tight and passionately.  
"You're so warm."  
You burried your head onto his chest and closed your eyes, enjoying the sweet moment.


End file.
